Distant Attraction
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin's back in Port Charles, accompanying Brenda to see Jax. What happens when she meets Jax's best friend, Patrick Drake?
1. Only For A Little While!

It's been five years since she has set foot back into Port Charles and she left because of the day she caught Jason Morgan in bed with another woman. She hasn't been able to forgive him ever since and she's only coming back because Brenda is dragging her to Port Charles. What happens when she sees Jason again? Can she forgive him? Most of all, what happens when she sets eyes on Dr. Patrick Drake?

- 1 -

**January 12, 2008: 6:30 P.M.**

Robin crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall of the Metro Court, watching Jax and Brenda kiss. She wasn't even sure why she was here in Port Charles and not back in Paris. Brenda had begged her to take a vacation from her job at the hospital in Paris. Some would say it was about time and some would just call her crazy.

When she had moved to Paris after yelling at Jason when she caught him in bed with Carly Benson, now Carly Alcazar, Robin couldn't help herself but to laugh at the pairing. As she saw some heads turn due to her sudden giggle, Robin busied herself by playing with her nails. It still amazed her that things had gone from bad to worse in her rigid, young life. How the hell was she going to get away from Jason when she was back in Port Charles? All she ever wanted was to have a good life and without--- Jason Morgan.

Robin really didn't mind anyone else in Port Charles but she did not want to see Jason Morgan and Carly Alcazar. To her, those two were just an embarrassment to society, and she didn't understand how anyone could even be friends with them. How could men even like Carly after she seduced Jason to make him think he would be the father of her child, Michael?

Robin's eyes wandered over the lobby as she took a seat in one of the lounge chairs, letting Brenda reunite with Jax by kissing and groping. That was something that she didn't need to be near as the two were already making her sick. Sure, she loved them both, but the last thing she needed was front row seat of the pornography show starring Jasper Jacks and Brenda Barrett.

Her eyes popped open wide when she saw the most attractive man walk into the lobby. Who was he? Robin felt her cheeks redden when she watched his black pants cling to his hips and that white button-down shirt show off his strong arms. The smile on her face got bigger when she saw that lab coat in his hands, which made Robin realize he was a very smart man. He was a doctor, a scientist, or something more professional. The last couple of things she noticed were his eyes, lips, and his hair. His dark brown eyes were so mesmerizing, making her feel like she was trapped in another world the more she stared into them, and those lips----those lips!. They seemed so kissable at that very moment and Robin felt herself blushing. His hair just seemed so soft that she would definitely like to run her fingers through.

"Hello, Robin? Is Robin Scorpio there? Are you in there?" Brenda asked, waving her hand in front of Robin's eyes.

Robin looked away from the guy, who just gave her a grin, and she looked up to see Brenda and Jax smiling down at her. Ignoring their stares, she stood up to her feet, and grabbed Jax's hand.

"Jax, who is that?" Robin asked, motioning to the guy she was staring at.

Jax looked to where the guy was standing at the counter, checking to see if he had any messages, and Jax turned his attention to Robin.

"That's Patrick Drake."

"What does he do?" Robin asked with interest in her eyes. "He's really cute."

"Oh no, Robin's set her claws into a guy. He better watch out," Brenda teased, shaking her head, and then grabbing Jax's hand. "What does he do, though?"

"He's a doctor like you, Robin," Jax said with a smile on his face. "He works at General Hospital with Alan & Monica Quartermaine. His father, Noah Drake, works there as well."

"Drake? Hm, that name seems oddly familiar," Robin said, pondering that thought, tapping her chin with her forefinger gently. "What kind of doctor is he?"

"He's a neurosurgeon just like his old man. You are really hung on this guy, aren't you, Robin?" Jax teased, ruffling up her hair like he used to do when she was younger.

"I knew I heard about him," Robin said with a grin on her face, fixing her coat, sliding her gloves back on.

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" Patrick asked, walking up to her with that charming grin, which showed off his dimples, something for which he was definitely known for by the women in the town. "What's your name?"

Robin lifted her head when she saw that Patrick Drake was towering over her in his tall frame. He had at least five more inches on him than little ol' Robin.

Jax laughed at his friend's words. "Oh lord, here you go flirting with my friends again!"

"Was I talking to you?" Patrick asked with a roll of his eyes and turned to Robin, flashing her a grin. "Before I was rudely interrupted, I never got your name..."

Robin flashed him a grin, wondering if he knew anything about her. "I'm Robin."

"And does this Robin have a middle or a last name or will I have to drag it out of our dear friend behind you?" Patrick asked, running a hand through his hair.

Brenda piped in. "Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio is her name, Dr. Drake."

"Damnit Brenda!" Robin said with a glare in her eyes.

Brenda feigned innocence in her eyes. "What? What did I do? You were being too slow and he wanted to know your name. Is that such a crime these days now?"

Jax saw the look in Robin's eyes and laughed. "Robin, don't!"

"What? I wasn't going to do anything. I promise," Robin lied with a grin plastered across her face.

"If you haven't figured it out, Patrick, Robin's the worst liar on this planet," Jax commented, flashing Robin a toothy grin.

"Hey, I resent that!" Robin exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, and then turning her attention to Patrick. "Don't believe a word these two have to say. Sometimes… they just don't know when to stop talking and shut up!"

"Whoa Robin, sorry," Brenda teased, looking at Patrick with a genuine smile, giving Jax's hand a light, yet gentle squeeze. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Patrick? I'm sure Robin would also like that very much."

Patrick chuckled when he saw the glare that Robin gave Brenda. "I can see that."

Robin felt her cheeks redden, as she looked at the handsome doctor that was staring at her. She was definitely going to make Brenda and Jax pay for embarrassing her like a fool in front of Patrick.

**January 12, 2008: 7:00 P.M.**

Robin groaned, watching the waitress walk away with their orders, taking a bite of one of the biscuits. She didn't know what Jax and Brenda were trying to do to her, but sharing her past about her childhood was definitely something she was not looking forward doing tonight. Setting the biscuit down on the plate in front of her, Robin simply shook her head, trying to disappear right now.

"You are telling me that this beautiful woman sitting next to me had tried to shave her mother's boyfriend's hair off?" Patrick asked, trying to hold the laughter in his voice.

Brenda simply nodded her head, placing the glass of wine down in front of her beside her salad. "Yes, she had the electric razor in her hand."

"What happened next?" Patrick asked as he turned to look at Robin, who was blushing, which he found to be adorable.

"Her mother came in and took the razor from Robin's seven-year olds fingers," Jax explained with a grin, looking over at Robin. "Oh, come on, Robin. Smile!"

"You're embarrassing, Jax, and those are things I rather not tell anyone," Robin said, crossing her arms over her chest, kicking him in the shin.

"Ouch!" Jax frowned, rubbing his knee cute. "There's no need to get all violent on me, Robin."

Patrick turned to Robin, flashing her another dimpled smile in her direction. "Hey, I personally like these stories. I only want to get to know you, Robin, and these stories tell me what you used to be like."

"They only get worse," Robin mumbled under her breath, placing her hands in her lap.

Patrick took one of her hands into his, placing a kiss on her palm, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Let me be the judge of that, Dr. Scorpio."

Robin blushed, looking up into his brown eyes, licking across her bottom lip. "Well, I guess I could do that."

Jax looked at Brenda with a smile, finally glad that Robin was smiling or even looked this happy with a guy. Ever since she had dumped Jason and moved to Paris, Robin hadn't given any man a second glance. If people saw the two of them together, they would warn Robin about Patrick being a playboy, but that's only how he used to be in college. When he moved from Manhattan to Port Charles, his hometown, he had changed his life around, especially with his mother and father being back in town.

When Maddie had been diagnosed with cancer, which had just been in phase one, Jax remembered she had immediately gone through chemotherapy. Jax had been the first person to find out since she had been his partner running this hotel, but now, Carly Alcazar was his partner.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he watched the waitress bring the food to their table, setting each dish in front of Brenda, the love of his life, Robin, his childhood friend, Patrick, his best friend, and himself. He thanked Betsy, handing her a generous tip before she walked away.

"You should have given me that wad of money," Patrick teased, cutting open his baked potato , spreading some more butter on it even though the baked potato was already loaded with butter, shredded cheese, sour cream, and some peppers.

"Oh please, Patrick!" Jax scoffed, taking a bite of his steak he had on his fork. "You have enough money as it is, Patrick, and what would you do with forty bucks?"

"I don't know at this point but I am sure I could do something _like_ pay my bills early or something."

"That's a first!"

Robin listened to them and she smiled to herself. These two were a lot like Brenda and her and Robin flashed Brenda a smile before she took a bite of the chicken Alfredo, which had some Parmesan cheese on it.

"You two remind me of Brenda and me," Robin said with a grin, looking at her best friend. "Right, big sister?"

"Definitely, little sister," Brenda told her, taking a bite of her pasta.

"Trust me, we are nothing like the two of you," Jax said with the shake of his head. "You two are---"

"Are what, Jax?" Robin asked, setting her fork down, looking at her long time friend. "Women that don't give a damn?"

Patrick was definitely amazed at Robin and he ran a hand through his dark hair. He was only finding himself fascinated each time she opened her pretty, little mouth, which he definitely wouldn't mind kissing. Shrugging the thought away, Patrick looked at Jax, wondering what his best friend would say.

Robin then turned to look at Patrick. "I still don't get it. How the hell did you two even meet? Most of all, why did you _want_ Jasper Jacks as your best friend?"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here, Robin," Jax said with a sarcastic laugh, looking at her. "What did I ever do to you to ever get such horrible treatment?"

"I don't really know," Robin teased him, sliding the fork of chicken Alfredo back into her mouth.

As Robin was finishing her meal, she began to look around the restaurant that belonged to Jax. She knew that if this restaurant was one hundred percent Carly's, she wouldn't even be allowed to set foot in here, so she was pretty thankful for that. As she looked across the restaurant, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Oh God," Robin groaned, letting the fork slip from her fingers, and fall down on the table.

Patrick looked at Robin. "Robin, are you all right? It's like you've seen a ghost or something."

Robin was about to say something when Jason approached Robin with Carly by his side. This just wasn't happening to her of all times. All she wanted to do was to wipe that smirk off of Carly's face by slapping her. Jason was in his usual attire; a leather jacket, a T-shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Hello Robin. When did you return back to Port Charles?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was thinking that we could get some coffee to catch up or something?"

The only thing that Robin wanted to do was to hide into a dark cave, hoping no one would ever find her.

"No Jason, I don't think that's possible. I'm busy. When I left Port Charles, my main intention was to get away from you, Jason. Just because I am here doesn't mean we're ever going to---"

"Oh please, Robin," Carly taunted, looking at Robin with a glare. "Why are you even back here in Port Charles? You've got Jason screw up now."

Robin laughed, taking a sip of her water before placing it down on the table beside her plate. "Jason became screwed up when he cheated on me when he _fucked_ you, Carly. I just don't understand how Lorenzo Alcazar could even be married to you. Wait a minute! Are you pregnant? Is that why you're with Lorenzo?"

Patrick looked in between the women, not exactly sure what to say, but he was definitely intrigued by Robin. Usually, he never met women like her.

"Robin, that was uncalled for---"

"Uncalled for, Jason? What you two did was uncalled for. Losing Stone was the hardest thing I could ever go through. I really thought I could count on you but I was wrong--- so wrong," Robin sighed, throwing her napkin down on her plate, and turned to Jax, Brenda, and Patrick. "I'm sorry dinner got ruined but I'm not hungry."

Patrick took her arm gently, leaning forward slightly. "How about I walk you home?"

"Patrick, she doesn't need an escort," Carly scoffed, placing her hand upon his shoulder, but he shrugged her hand away from him. "What was that for?"

"Carly, just get the hell out of here now," Jax grumbled, pointing his finger to the door, and then turned to Robin, flashing her a gentle, yet warm smile on his face. "Come on, sweetie, the four of us can go back to my place. We can do anything you'd like to do; watch a movie or something of your choice?"

"Robin, we're not done talking," Jason piped in, throwing his hands up in the ear. "I need to explain myself to why Carly and I slept together that night."

Robin sighed, rubbing her temples, and then turned to Jason while Patrick grabbed her hand, stroking her fingertips, caressing them gently, which made her smile for a split second.

"Morgan, just go," Brenda finally said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I knew you were bad for Robin, and honestly, I am glad that she dumped your sorry ass. Just get the hell out of here."

"Please Robin?"

"You sound pathetic," Robin laughed, picking up her fork, stabbing a piece of chicken. "Oh… how I wish this was your head instead of this chicken."

Horror struck Jason's face when he heard her words. "W-Who the hell are you? My Robin wouldn't say these things?"

"Maybe because I'm not your Robin, Jason, and I haven't been for five years. Also, I don't plan on _ever_ being your Robin ever again."

"Thank God!"

Hearing Carly's words, Brenda kicked her shin with her heel, making a groan slide from Carly's lips.

"You bitch!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jax glared at Carly, wrapping his arm protectively around Brenda's shoulders. "If you can't say anything nice to Brenda, Carly, I think you better go."

"You can't! This is my restaurant too, Jax," Carly said, rubbing her kneecap.

"No, it's MY hotel and restaurant, Carly. Get out before I fire you and have my security team throw both Morgan and you out!" Jax said angrily, sliding his glass down on the table with a grunt. He was obviously upset.

Carly looked at Robin with a glare. "This isn't over, Robin. This is far from over. Just because you're back in Port Charles doesn't mean a damn thing!"

As Robin watched Carly drag Jason, Robin let out a groan, feeling like her world was crumbling to pieces, and she rubbed her thumb and forefinger across her temples, sighing softly. This was not how she planned on being back in Port Charles.

"All I can say is I am definitely glad that I am only here for three weeks," Robin groaned, pushing her plate away from her since she had lost her appetite.

"Three weeks?" Patrick asked, looking at her. "You mean--- you don't live here?"

Robin flashed him a smile and she shook her head. "No, I live in Paris with Jax's girlfriend here. I guess you could say that Jason and Carly drove me away from here."

Patrick shook his head in disbelief. "You should definitely consider moving down here, Robin. From what I've learned tonight, you seem to be both an incredible doctor and a woman that I'd like to take out sometime."

Robin looked at Brenda, who flashed her a smile, and she turned back to Patrick. For once, she was thinking about herself, and not anyone else. Then again, she hadn't dated a man ever since she had dated Jason. She knew if Jason saw Patrick giving her any attention at all like holding her hand or even moving a strand of hair from her face, Jason Morgan would definitely lose it. That was definitely something she wouldn't be able to handle since this guy seemed like a pretty decent guy. Since he had a best friend like Jax, Patrick had to be something special.

"I'm not sure if that's such a bright idea. I left Port Charles for a reason. I only came down here because a certain model begged me by getting on her hands and knees at my bedside," Robin teased, looking straight ahead at Brenda.

"Oh wow, you seriously did that?" Patrick asked, amused to the thought of this woman in that position. He then looked at Jax with a chuckle. "Some woman you got there."

"Hey, I resent that!" Brenda piped in, crossing her arms over her chest. "If I hadn't, Robin wouldn't even be here--- having dinner with you so you can get your flirt on!"

"Oh wow," Robin stifled a laugh, looking over at Brenda. "I am pretty sure that Jax would have found some sort of way to get me back here to Port Charles."

Jax laughed, wrapping his arm around Brenda's shoulders. "Sweetie, you know she's right. I do find it adorable that you begged Robin to come."

"I want to know how it happened," Patrick said, looking right at Brenda with a grin.

"Let me tell the story," Robin said, fixing her blouse she was wearing, and looked right at Brenda. "If you tell the story, you're going to lie about how it happened."

**January 6, 2008: 2:30 A.M.**

"Robin, wake up," Brenda said, nudging Robin in the shoulder, who was sleeping soundly in her bed.

Robin groaned, rolling on her side. "Go away, Brenda. I got a twelve hour shift tomorrow. Leave me alone."

"No, no, come on, wake up!" Brenda whined, pulling the blanket away from Robin, flashing her a grin when she saw Robin looking at her like she was going to kill her. "Goodie, you're up!"

Robin glared at her, rubbing her eyes. "What the hell did you wake me up, Brenda? I told you I have a long day ahead of me so this better be good, Brenda. What's going on? What's got you so excited."

"Well, Jax wants me in Port Charles next week, and I was wondering---"

"Absolutely not! I am not going back to Port Charles," Robin groaned, letting her head hit the pillow. "I told you I was never going back to Port Charles, especially after what Jason did to me."

"Please?" Brenda asked, looking at her, sitting down on the floor by the bed. "I told Jax you would be coming. I am sure you would not want to disappoint Jax. He's really excited to see both of us."

"No Brenda!" Robin said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I will not be going back to Port Charles."

"Please," Brenda pouted, getting on her hands and knees, walking to her like that, and then placing her head on Robin's lap. "I can't go back to Port Charles by myself. I hear that your mother is coming in town too."

"I cannot believe I am actually agreeing to this."

"Oh Robin, you won't regret this. I promise!" Brenda screamed, throwing herself against Robin's body.

Groaning, Robin pushing Brenda off of her to the side of the bed. "Can I please go back to bed, please? I'm exhausted."

**January 12, 2008: 8:30 P.M.**

"Wow," Patrick said with a crooked grin, watching Jax help Brenda out of her seat. "Now I know just how perfect Brenda Barrett really is for you."

Jax raised an eyebrow, helping Brenda put on her coat. "What's that supposed to mean, man?"

As Patrick helped Robin out of her seat, he smiled at her while helping her slide on her coat. "Nothin' man, nothin'."

"Well, let's go back to my place. Let's cheer you up, Robin," Jax told Robin with a smile, watching Patrick grab her hand.

Robin blushed, nodding her head, as she followed Jax and Brenda. Then, Patrick led her out of the restaurant, just wanting to have a really good night tonight.


	2. I am finally getting to know you!

It's been five years since she has set foot back into Port Charles and she left because of the day she caught Jason Morgan in bed with another woman. She hasn't been able to forgive him ever since and she's only coming back because Brenda is dragging her to Port Charles. What happens when she sees Jason again? Can she forgive him? Most of all, what happens when she sets eyes on Dr. Patrick Drake?

- 2 -

**January 12, 2008: 9:15 P.M.**

Robin looked at Patrick out of the corner of her eye, unable to help herself, then turned her attention back to the movie that was playing. 'Love Actually' was one of her favorite movies and it made her feel like she was back in Paris all over again… Away from Jason, Carly, and everything horrible in her life. Her life had seemed to be doing much better until Jason and Carly stopped at their table earlier that night. Robin was still confused as to how Jax could run the Metro Court with that scheming woman. She was probably trying to get into Jax's pants anyway. All Carly had ever been good at was at being a conniving and deceitful woman. How could Sonny, Jason, and most of all, her children, deal with her?

Ever since she had left Port Charles five years ago, Robin had never imagined that her life would be so great in Paris. But now that she was back here at Port Charles, she hadn't been sure of what her time here on vacation might even turn out to be like. All she knew was she didn't want to dwell on the "what coulds" and instead focus on actually making them happen. Paris had been her dream place, where she could live her wonderful life as a doctor, but here she was back in Port Charles, New York. How Brenda had persuaded her to come back still amazed her!

Blinking her eyes at the screen, she allowed a soft sigh to leave her lips. And she then felt Patrick nudge his elbow at her side gently. He definitely was something else and she most certainly wouldn't mind getting to know this doctor. She had remembered reading an article about him on how much he loved his work and how he was the best neurosurgeon on the East Coast. She couldn't help but to wonder if she would ever get a chance to work with him. Then again, she lived in Paris, and he lived here.

"Robin, this movie is great!" Jax exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Brenda's shoulder, and pulling her closer to him. "I have never even heard of this movie."

"And that still surprises me," Robin said, rolling her eyes. "This movie is one of the best movies. It has romance, drama, and it's just all-natural funny."

Brenda kissed Jax's cheeks. "Now that I am here, I will make sure that he will watch all these movies."

"I really don't believe that," Robin said with a roll of her eyes. "You are a model and you two will probably be shaking in the sheets or something."

"Do you really think that little of me?" Brenda asked with a pout on her face.

"You two have been apart for months, Bren. I know that you have been missing him. You two would probably be having sex if Patrick and I weren't here."

Jax grinned at Brenda, sliding his hand on her inner thigh. "Or we could start early…"

"Ew Jax!" Patrick groaned, shaking his head. "That is something I do not need to see."

"Or hear," Robin replied, shaking her head, and she turned to look at Patrick with a generous smile on her face. "I already went through that when you came to Paris, Jax, and that's just something I am looking forward to."

"We didn't know you were home, Robin! I thought you had to work that day," Brenda protested, shaking her head at her best friend's words.

"I had food poisoning, Brenda. Who goes to work when they're throwing up constantly?" Robin asked with a cocked eyebrow, placing her hands in her lap. "I know that you don't."

"We missed each other," Jax protested, wrapping his arm around Brenda, and pulling her close to him. "How could I not miss her? She's the love of my life, you guys."

Seeing the grin on her best friend's face, Robin simply just rolled her eyes. "I swear--- you two make me sick sometimes."

"We're just in love," Brenda commented, grabbing Jax's free hand, kissing the fingertips.

"I think that's my cue to leave--- and I am taking Love Actually. You don't deserve to watch it _now_, especially with you two acting like two, typical, horny teenagers."

Watching Robin stand up, he chuckled as he watched her grab the movie after taking it out of the DVD player, and placing it back in the case. Patrick stood up and he took Robin's arm. "How about I take you back to the Metro Court?"

"That's a great idea!" Brenda exclaimed, leaning back against Jax's chest.

Robin rolled her eyes and she looked at Patrick, shrugging her shoulders. "Don't mind her. Someone's just trying to play matchmaker but you really don't have to take me back to my room."

"I really don't mind, Robin, and besides, I don't plan on staying here at Jax's while these two get it on. That is just something I am not interested in," Patrick said, leading her to the door, and then turned to Jax and Brenda. "I just want to say--- don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Just go," Jax groaned, sliding his mouth over Brenda's lips, trapping her body with his.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

**January 12, 2008: 10:45 P.M.**

Patrick couldn't stop looking over at Robin as he drove to the Metro Court. She was very different than any of the women he'd met. He knew that she could take care of herself but he couldn't help but want to take care of this beautiful doctor. It only made him sad to think that Jason Morgan had hurt Robin. From what he learned at dinner, Morgan had slept with Carly Alcazar, who thought she was Gods creation to mankind. He never did like that woman and she continued to hit on him even though he wasn't interested in her, plus the fact that she was married.

He looked at Robin, who was looking out the window, and licked his bottom lip. Turning his head back to the road, he wondered if he could actually get Robin to stay here in Port Charles. With Robin's past and with Jason in town, he just wasn't exactly sure if he could get her to agree to that.

Seeing the Metro Court up ahead, he smiled. "So, how long have you been friends with Brenda?"

"Too long if you ask me," Robin replied with a grin, turning her head away from the window. "I actually met her when she bumped into me on the street, pouring coffee over a blouse I had just bought."

"Wow, that must have been weird," Patrick replied with a grin on his face.

"She's always been clumsy if you ask me. She had offered to buy me a new blouse. The next day, she practically bought me a new wardrobe. I tried to stop her but wouldn't take no for an answer. That's just the way she is," Robin replied as she smiled and watched Patrick park his car outside the Metro Court. "Well, thank you for the ride back, Patrick. It was a pleasure to meet you tonight."

"It was a real pleasure to meet you too, Robin. I hadn't met a woman like you in a while... Someone who can have a conversation about real things. As opposed to women who only talk about mere superficial things such as their hair and nails... Meeting someone like you, well, it was something I've been looking forward to for quite some time."

Robin flashed him a dimpled smile as she looked over at him. She had heard that he was some sort of playboy but Jax would have warned her about him, especially since the two were best friends. It still surprised her, though. Patrick and Jax were completely different people, but then again, so were Brenda and her.

"I hope I don't seem forward or anything, but um, would you like to come back to my place? We can chat or whatever you want to do."

"I would really like that, Scorpio."

"Great."

Turning off the ignition and getting out of his car, he opened the car door for Robin. Then he locked the doors and turned on the car's alarm, as well. He just wanted to get to know this Dr. Robin Scorpio even if just for one day. He had heard amazing things from Dr. Alan Quartermaine and he had even read a couple of articles on her. He knew about her being as the beautiful, successful, HIV positive doctor, and wanted to get to know more than just that.

Leading her into the elevator after they got into the hotel, he flashed her a smile. "I still can't believe your best friend is my best friend's girlfriend. This must be a very small world!"

Robin giggled, leaning back against the wall of the elevator after pressing the number three on the elevator panel. "I couldn't agree more with you on that. The two deserve each other, though."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did those two meet? Another Brenda clumsy moment or something?"

"You know it," Robin replied with a laugh, placing her hands on her hips. "She had woken up late. Running out of the apartment, she bumped into Jax when he was coming by to see me. She knocked the coffee and donuts he brought over for the two of us."

"Were you two dating or something?" Patrick asked, noticing the look on her face. "What? Did I say something wrong or something, Robin?"

Robin laughed as the elevator doors opened and she walked out with him by her side. "Jax and I, a couple? That's really funny, Patrick. Jax is like a brother to me just like Nikolas and Lucky are."

Patrick blushed as he looked over at her. "Oh wow, I feel stupid."

"Don't. A lot of people actually thought Jax and I were together for a while," Robin replied with a grin, sliding her key out of her purse, and in a matter of seconds, the two were walking into her room.

Patrick watched her place 'Love Actually' on top of the television. "Well, I would have thought you two were together if Brenda wasn't here."

"Well, I am, but I am surprised that some girl wasn't with you tonight. Is there something wrong with you that I should know about? Do you have some fungus or something?"

"Ew," Patrick said with a laugh leaving his lips. "No, I do not have any fungus or anything like that. Usually, women just want money or sex from me. I guess I am just looking for something more than that. I mean, I will admit that I used to have sex with women and that was it. But not anymore..."

"That's such a shame," Robin said with a shake of her head, sliding her coat off, placing it over a chair.

Taking off his own coat, he watched Robin place his coat on top of hers, and he couldn't but help to wonder if his coat would end up having the fragrance of her perfume. He sounded like some love-sick child or something. Patrick Drake, as Jax would say it, was love struck, and for the first time in his life, he honestly didn't care what people would think about him at this moment in his life. He just hadn't felt this way towards anyone ever and it was kind of a scary feeling.

"I know we just had dinner and all but I was wondering if you would like some desert. We can put it on Jax's tab. I am sure he wouldn't mind after all," Robin said with a grin, sitting on the bed next to the nightstand. "So, how about it, Dr. Drake? A nice slice of chocolate cake sound pretty good to you?"

"Just for the hell of it, we should order more stuff like a bottle of wine," Patrick chuckled, taking a seat next to Robin after placing Love Actually into the DVD player that was hooked up to the television.

Robin nodded her head as she ordered a slice of chocolate, fudge cake. Along with the chocolate cake, she ordered a bottle of Ecco Domani Pinot Grigio. Hanging up the telephone, she turned to Patrick, who was watching Love Actually. She had never met a man who was into things like her, especially this movie. Usually, her guy friends thought of it as a chick movie. Seeing the tense look on his face, she realized he was into it.

"I still cannot believe Juliet kissed Mark when she's married to Peter. That's just--- so outrageous! I mean, I know he's her husband's best friend, but he should have kept his mouth shut. I think I can relate to Sam's character. Always nervous of telling the girl he likes how he feels is usually how I probably will feel when then that does happen for me. But then again, he's just a kid..."

Robin laughed, as she heard the words that had left his mouth. He sounded like some teenager right now, which she actually found pretty adorable. Seeing him stare at her, he just flashed her a grin.

"What? What did I do? Did I say something wrong?"

Robin just laughed as she looked over at him. "No, nothing's wrong, Patrick. I've just never heard a man talk about 'Love Actually' like that before. It's actually--- quite entertaining if you ask me."

Patrick flashed her a smile, which showed off his dimples and all. "It's a good movie. I saw it when it came out on DVD. I mean, my friend made me watch it after I came back in town when I started working at General Hospital."

"Oh really? Here I thought that this was your very first time watching it."

Patrick shook his head. "Nope, not at all. I was having a depressing week at that time. She thought I could use a happy time with her."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you depressed?" Robin asked, turning her head away from the screen of the movie, and then pressing the pause button from the remote in her lap.

Patrick turned his body so that he was looking at her. For some reason, he felt like he could tell her anything, and he liked the feeling he got being this close to her. It almost gave him the urge to just kiss her, but he had to keep his hormones under control. Even more so, if he wanted a chance with this beautiful, short doctor.

"Well, Shortcake, my childhood friend had died from a drug overdose," Patrick admitted with a sigh. "I was actually coming back to Port Charles to see Aiden. We were inseparable as kids. He had my back as I did for him. I just never ever imagined that he was going through so much…"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, turning her head to look at him. "Was there something about him that you didn't know about him, Patrick?"

"I guess you could say that as it was the one thing I never expected. He was gay, actually. He had gone to a bar one night and got mugged and beat up because of his sexual orientation," Patrick told her, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "I am guessing that he was so depressed that he overdosed--- or something."

"Oh Patrick, I am so sorry."

Hearing the knock from the door, Robin patted his knee, and she went to get it. Opening it, she saw it was a small cart, which had a tray of chocolate cake and a bottle of wine, which was beside two, wine glasses. After giving the man at the door a few dollars, she shut the door, and then pushed the cart over to her bed.

"And we have desert," Robin replied, pulling the lid off of the tray. "Oh look--- they gave us chocolate covered strawberries with the cake. How nice of them."

"I think they like you, Dr. Scorpio," Patrick chuckled as he watched as she sat next to him, after having poured them some wine. "So, are you glad that you are here in Port Charles?"

"In a way, I am kind of glad, but then again, I knew I left this place for a reason," Robin replied, grabbing a fork, cutting a piece, and bringing it to her mouth. "I have too many bad memories of Jason, Carly, and Sonny here. That was one of the reasons I moved to Paris."

"Are the memories that bad?" Patrick asked, taking a sip of his wine after he took a bite of the chocolate cake. "I mean, you shouldn't let any man push you away from anything you love. I can tell that you miss Port Charles."

"I'm just not used to staying in a place for too long. It's really not a problem, Patrick. I mean, sure, I miss Port Charles, but this is just my life. I've been living in Paris for the last five years and I love it. I honestly don't know if I could ever move back here after all the hell I've been through. Besides," Robin said, taking a deep breath. "I don't think I could live in the same town as Carly and Jason."

"What's the deal with Carly, anyway?"

"Carly? Oh boy, where do I even start?" Robin asked with a sarcastic laugh, taking a sip of the wine. "Carly has never liked me from the start ever since I started to date Jason. She is the type of woman that needs a man to be happy. And before Carly tells you, she had tried to hide Michael's biological father from him. And Jason and Carly blame me for telling him the truth ."

"That sounds like a lot of drama if you ask me," Patrick replied with a shrug of his shoulders, taking another bite of the sweet chocolate. "What is Paris like?"

Robin's eyes lit up as she heard his question. "Paris is wonderful. There was this bakery that I would always go to after work. Moulin de la Vierge is one of the known bakeries in Paris. They have the best breads and the sweetest, yet most delicious pastries ever!! Maybe, if you ever go to Paris, I can treat you by taking you there."

"That would be nice. And while you're here, maybe I can take you to Kelly's for some pastries?"

"Hm, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Robin replied with a smile, placing her fork down on the tray. "Have you lived in Port Charles for a long time?"

"I was born and raised here," Patrick replied with a smile on his face. "When I went off to college, I actually worked at the hospital in Manhattan. But as we all know, I think General Hospital is where I should be. After all, my father has worked here for over twenty years."

"I think I met your father at a convention a couple years ago. His name sounds really familiar."

"Are you sure it wasn't me?"

Robin giggled as she looked at him. "Trust me--- if it was you, I would have remembered. You're a very handsome doctor that I don't think I could ever forget you. It's just not possible, Dr. Drake."

"Oh?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, running his tongue across his bottom lip. "So, you think I am handsome?"

"Of course I do, but you know that already, Patrick. Look at how handsome you are. How could you not know what an attractive man you are? Just because I say you're attractive, don't start getting an enormous ego."

"You already think I have an oversized ego, Robin. Don't you?"

Robin laughed, he could see the laughter illuminating her eyes. As she nodded she said, "Of course I do."

Finishing up the piece of chocolate cake he was eating, he put his fork down, and washed it down with the white wine he was drinking. Pushing the cake away from them, he looked at her, and he smiled when she was watching 'Love Actually' again. He knew she missed Paris, but he really didn't want her to go back. He wanted to get to know more about Robin Scorpio and he hoped that after tonight… she would want the same thing as he did.

"So, do you have to work tomorrow?" Robin asked, leaning her body back against the mattress.

Patrick simply nodded. "Yeah, I have an afternoon surgery. I still think that you should work at General Hospital. It's a good place and Alan Quartermaine says very good things about you, Robin."

"He's a very noble man. I remember when I found out that I was diagnosed with HIV? I felt like my world was shattering to a thousand of pieces, but it was just a reality check that I could do anything. Being HIV positive has made me realize just how lucky I am."

"I think that you're capable of doing anything, Robin. And from the little time I've spent with you, I can see that you are a very strong-willed young woman, as well. A woman that I would like to get to know if you would allow me to..."

Robin felt her cheeks flaming hot and flustered and she ran a hand through her dark hair. "You really want to get to know me? I mean, I am leaving in three weeks. Are you sure you want to spend time with me?"

"Just think of me as your personal tour guide."

"Hmm, not a bad idea," Robin replied with a grin on her face. "I guess we could get to know each other. I usually don't let men in my life, especially after what happened with my first love, Stone, and then with Jason."

"I feel so special," Patrick replied, looking down at her. "How about I take you for some breakfast in the morning around nine at Kelly's before I go to work?"

"Well, you should feel special," Robin teased, looking at him. "Breakfast sounds like a good idea but I must warn you now. I am not much of a morning person so I may be a little grumpy."

Patrick chuckled. "Trust me, I don't think you're as bad as me. I get all paranoid and grouchy. Then again, who isn't that way in the morning? With you, though, I shall be nice and kind. Don't you agree?"

Letting a giggle leave her lips, Robin just stared at him. She hadn't felt this free with a man in the longest time and it made her wonder if Jax and Brenda had set this up. Did they know that Patrick was going to come into the Metro Court at that time when she was waiting for the two to break their kiss?

Patrick saw the look on her face and he couldn't but wonder what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. He was going to have to thank Jax for introducing him to her.

"Robin, are you all right?" Patrick asked, placing a hand on her ankle, and giving it a light squeeze.

Nodding her head, Robin sat up, and placed her hands on top of his. "Yes, I am fine. I am just thinking about what these next three weeks will be like."

"I think that these next couple of weeks won't be so bad," Patrick said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I am going to bother you until you get sick of me."

"I just don't think that's even possible, Patrick. So far, you've been entertaining. I mean, you've seen 'Love Actually', and a lot of guys don't admit that they've seen a certain romantic movie..."

"Any man would be lucky enough to date such a beautiful girl such as yourself."

"Are you flirting with me, Dr. Drake?" Robin asked, flashing him a coy smile.

Patrick chuckled as he stood up and kissed the top of her head. "If I were, would you mind?"

"It wouldn't be so bad," Patrick whispered into her ear, pushing some hair from her face behind her ear. "I think I am enjoying flirting with you, Shortcake."

Robin leaned up and gave him a hug. "You should get going if you want to take me to breakfast tomorrow as well as get a decent amount of rest for work."

Patrick chuckled as he looked down at her. "You are right. It was a pleasure having cake, wine, and watching a movie with a beautiful lady."

Robin giggled as she watched Patrick leave after putting on his coat. This was a beautiful friendship that she was starting to form with the hottest man in Port Charles.

Could she really be with a man like him and then go back to Paris?

There was only one way to find out!


	3. Surprises!

It's been five years since she has set foot back into Port Charles and she left because of the day she caught Jason Morgan in bed with another woman. She hasn't been able to forgive him ever since and she's only coming back because Brenda is dragging her to Port Charles. What happens when she sees Jason again? Can she forgive him? Most of all, what happens when she sets eyes on Dr. Patrick Drake?

- 3 -

**January 13, 2008: 8: 56 A.M.**

Robin was so excited about having breakfast this morning with Patrick. From what little information she knew about him, he seemed like an interesting man she would definitely like to get to know a lot better. As she looked at herself in the mirror of herself, she gave herself a thumbs up. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a light yellow midriff top with a white jacket on top, and a pair of sandals.

As she was retouching her lip gloss, she heard the doorbell ring, and she got nervous like she was back in high school all over again. She grabbed her purse from the closet and then opened the door to see Patrick looking as handsome as ever.

"Morning beautiful," Patrick said, a chuckle leaving his lips and then flashing her a big grin.

Robin blushed, as she looked into his eyes, and she gave him a dimpled smile of her own. "I'm not as beautiful as you say I am."

"Ohhh but you are, Robin. I wish you could see what I see," Patrick said, being the flirt he was, and then pulled her close to his side when he watched her shut the door of her hotel room. "So, beautiful, are you ready to get some breakfast with an amazing doctor such as myself?"

Robin laughed, as they walked towards the elevator. "You're impossible. Are you always like this?"

"I don't really know but the women always love my charm. Oh and Jax has yet to kick me to the curb yet," Patrick laughed, as they stepped into the elevator. "I guess my agonizing ways as Jax likes to put it have definitely paid off."

Robin shook her head, as she pressed the number one for the first floor. "I guess it has. I am so hungry today."

---

January 13, 2008: 9:15 A.M 

After Patrick and Robin found an empty table and ordering their breakfast, the two couldn't take their eyes off of each other, and Robin wasn't even sure if she should keep this up. Sure, he was a nice guy, but then again, Jason had once been faithful to her. That was years ago and Patrick was Jax's best friend.

The thought of getting her heart broken all over again scared the hell out of her. Jax and Brenda had even called her this morning reassuring her that Patrick was a good guy.

"So, have you considered staying here in Port Charles, Robin?" Patrick asked with hope shining in his eyes, flashing her a big grin on his face. "I would really enjoy working with a beautiful brunette by my side."

Robin laughed, as she shook her head. "I thought when Jax said you were difficult, he was kidding, but I was so wrong about that. I just don't think I could even live here in Port Charles."

"Because of Jason and Carly?" Patrick questioned, as he turned to look at her with a sigh leaving his lips. "If you ask me, you shouldn't let two people like that rule your life of where you should and shouldn't live."

Robin knew he was right but she just didn't want to be anywhere near them or even breathe in the same air as Jason Morgan and Carly Alcazar. Knowing Carly, it was most likely to get back at Sonny.

"I just don't want to be anywhere near the two of them. It was hard enough with Carly and Jason having sex in my bed. I just don't think I can," Robin said, rubbing the back of her neck. "You know, the two deserve to have each other because I want nothing to do with either one of them."

Patrick still couldn't believe Jason would cheat on Robin with that bitch and he could see the pain in Robin's brown eyes. She just didn't deserve people like Jason or Carly in her life and he could see why Robin didn't want to live here. He was hoping there was something he could do or even say to make her change her mind.

"I really think that it would be wonderful to have you working with me, Robin. I've heard over the years how wonderful you are. Heck, I've even read every single one of your articles in the medical journals," Patrick replied with a grin on his face.

"I just can't do it," Robin said with a sigh, as she looked at Patrick. "I mean, maybe one day we might be able to work together, but not now…"

Patrick sighed, as he looked at her. "I just hope when you do leave, you will be able to come and see me, Robin. I mean, I am really enjoying spending time with you."

Just then, their food came, and Patrick chuckled when Robin took a big mouthful of food, and he was glad that she was one of those women that didn't care how much she ate. He hated going on dates where the woman he took out with get a damn salad whereas Robin was not even like that.

Robin grinned, as she turned to look at him after swallowing the eggs from her fork. "Of course I will come down here to visit, Patrick. My best friends, Sam, Lainey, Kelly, Emily, and Elizabeth, live here."

"Ah," Patrick said, as he looked over at him. "I am just glad that you didn't say no, Robin. So, what is it like living in Paris? Is it like what you see in pictures and movies?"

Robin laughed and she simply shook her head in his direction. "At first, it is, but when you've been living there for five years, everything just isn't as exciting like it once was. It's a really beautiful place to live in, and if you ever come to visit me, you just might like it. You may never want to come back here to Port Charles."

Patrick chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. "Hm, maybe, but I really doubt that. I am already the best neurosurgeon on the East Coast. And no, I am not being conceited or cocky. It's a stated fact."

"I believe you. I've read articles about you," Robin said with a twinkle in her eyes, as she looked up at him. "I like to think that I am one of the best pathologists."

"And you probably are. How long have you been in this line of work?" Patrick asked, as he took a bite of his bacon biscuit on his plate.

"I've been doing this for about three years and it's my passion. I can't help it."

"You're just like me. I love doing surgeries, and when the outcome comes out great, I feel so relieved that I've saved them," Patrick said with a broad smile on his face.

The two began to talk about Robin's life in Paris and how much she had loved it. Robin hadn't been able to talk to a man besides Jax about anything and everything. It was refreshing that a man like Patrick Drake was willing to listen to what she had to say. Conversations like this would usually end up bad because the man would usually want to talk about himself, which Robin found conceited.

Jumping out of her thoughts, Robin heard Patrick's pager go off, and she watched him dial a number. As she watched him walk away from the table. During his call, she noticed how chummy he looked, and a few moments later, he was walking back to the table.

Patrick gave Robin a frown, as he put his phone back into his pocket, and she immediately became concerned.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, as Patrick put some cash on the table to pay for their food. "You have to go, don't you?"

Patrick sighed, as he looked at her when he saw the sad look upon her face. "Unfortunately, yes I do need to get going, but how about we make plans for later?"

"You better not make any plans," Robin said, as she watched him leave before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

As usual, she could always find the guys that were always busy or even involved with someone else. The one guy that she liked, he had someone in his life, and she licked her bottom lip. She was about to get up when she watched Jason Morgan approach her table.

"Robin, it's so good to see you," Jason said with a smug grin on his face.

'Just great! What the hell does he want? If he even thinks we are getting back together, he must be clueless,' Robin thought, as she looked at him, but she didn't say a single word the Jason Morgan.

"Aren't you going to say something to me, Robin?" Jason asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest when he took a seat across from her.

"Nope, I have nothing to say to a man like you," Robin scoffed, finishing up her food, as she looked at him. "I mean, seriously, what do you even want from me?"

"Robin, I want you back," Jason sighed, as he looked over at her. "You've become more beautiful and I've been miserable without you in my life."

Robin scoffed, as she looked at him. "I don't care what you want, Jason. I don't want you. I left Paris because you cheated on me with Carly. You just don't get it, do you? I want nothing to with you or your life. When you slept with Carly--- that was the end of any future we had together."

"Robin, you can't be serious," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "You know how good we were together. The passion we had just doesn't die because of one encounter with Carly."

Robin looked at him like he was crazy. Surely, he didn't think they had a chance together, right?

"Jason, we've been over for five years. I am trying to move on with my life---"

"You mean with that doctor, Dr. Drake, Robin?"

"It doesn't matter who I am moving on with. My life has no concerns of you, Jason. I am trying to move on, but with you always in the way, I just can't do that. Jason, I am asking--- no telling you back off...To stay away from my life," Robin said, standing up to her feet. "I don't want you to keep on pining after me anymore. We've been over and you need to stop your damn obsession with me, Jason."

As Robin left Jason at Kelly's, she decided to give her best friend a call.

---

"Robin, are you sure that Patrick's seeing someone? How did you find this out?"

Robin sighed, as she looked at her best friend. "Of course I am sure, Brenda. I told you he got some phone call and he looked quite chummy with this woman on the phone. He had to even excuse himself from the table to talk to her. I knew he seemed too good to be true."

"Robin, what if it was just a friend?" Brenda asked, leading her to the waiting area in the hospital.

"From what I hear, he doesn't have female friends," Robin spat, as she looked over at Brenda with a raised eyebrow. "I can't believe I was willing to put myself on the line… again and with him, Brenda. Why did you allow me to get so close to him, Brenda? I mean, seriously, what was I even thinking?"

"Robin, I am sure he has a perfect explanation of why he didn't tell you about this lady friend," Brenda said, as she looked at him. "Or I can find out about it from Jax?"

"What do you want to know?" Jax asked, as he approached his fiancé, and he flashed both women a smile when they heard him talking. "What's going on?"

Robin groaned, as she shook her head. "Nothing Jax."

"Robin!" Brenda said, as she looked at Brenda. "Ask him!"

Robin sighed, as she shook her head. "No, I was wrong about even telling you about this."

Brenda looked at Robin and then turned to Jax, the look of seriousness in her eyes. "Honey, how come you didn't tell me that your friend was actually seeing someone?"

"Wha--?" Jax asked, as he was simply surprised at his fiancé's words.

"Is Patrick dating someone or is he married…?" Brenda asked, as she took hold of Jax's hands in hers. "And don't you even dare try to hide this from me."

"Why are you even asking this?" Jax asked, as he raised an eyebrow, and then turned to look at Robin. "What makes you even think this? Did something happen on your date this morning with him?"

Robin just let a deep sigh leave her lips, so glad that Patrick was away, operating on his patient.

"Come on, Robin, you're my friend, but if Patrick did or said something wrong, I need to know," Jax said, as he looked at her with seriousness. "You can trust me."

"You're going to think I am insane," Robin said, licking across her bottom lip. "It's stupid."

Brenda looked at Robin, noticing the frown on her face. She then turned to Jax with a sigh leaving her lips. "Patrick's beeper went off and you know how Robin gets. Well, Patrick stepped away from the table to take his call, and well, Robin told me that he seemed quite friendly to whoever was on the phone. Then, he had to go."

"Are you serious?" Jax asked with a raised eyebrow. "Patrick doesn't have a girlfriend, and if he was married, he'd have hell to pay since I wouldn't have known about it. Robin, I promise you that he isn't married, and he is single."

Patrick came out of the elevator, holding a little boy in his arms, who looked to be about five years old. The little boy had short dark brown hair with piercing green eyes.

"Now Jordan, I know that those kids didn't mean any harm," Patrick said, shaking his head, as he set him down to his feet, and knelt down to his level, brushing his tears away.

"They were so mean, Daddy!" Jordan cried, as he looked up at his father with a pout on his face. "They kept on picking me and called me names in front of everyone. Am I as icky as they called me, Daddy?"

Patrick chuckled, kissing his forehead. "No handsome, I think you're far better than icky. I think you're very handsome."

"You're the best Daddy in the world. I am glad you adopted me," Jordan said with a big smile, wiping his tears away from his face with the back of his hand.

"And you're the best son a father could ask for."

---

Robin was in shock, as she walked back into her room at the Metro Court. Shutting the door, she felt the tears filling her eyes, as she couldn't believe her eyes. Patrick and her had a blowout and it was all her fault.

1 Hour Ago 

"_You're the best Daddy in the world. I am glad you adopted me," Jordan said with a big smile, wiping his tears away from his face with the back of his hand._

"_And you're the best son a father could ask for."_

_Robin's eyes closed tightly, as she couldn't believe her ears. As she opened her eyes, she watched one of the nurses take Jordan Drake away from his father, and she had to confront Patrick, but not while the little boy was around his father. Who knows what would happen if that were to happen?_

"_I'll be back," Robin said, as she stormed up to Patrick, crossing her arms over her chest when she approached Patrick, who was holding a chart in his hand._

_Patrick turned around to walk to his patient's room when he bumped into Robin. He flashed her a smile, as he looked over at her._

"_Hey Robin, I thought we would meet up later," Patrick told her, as he looked into her dark eyes. "What brings you here to General Hospital? Are you here with Brenda?"_

_Robin glared at him. "Are you freakin' kidding me?"_

_Patrick was now confused, as he looked at her. He saw the anger flashing inside of her eyes and the way she stood her ground, as her hands on her hips. He didn't even know what he had done._

"_What? What the hell did I do?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Robin looked at him like he was crazy. "Were you ever going to tell me about your little boy?"_

_Patrick was about to say something but he watched her run into the elevator that was closing._

Robin didn't even know why she was even so angry at Patrick but she couldn't even stop the tears that were falling down her face. She had been so determined to keep love away from her. She knew she had blew up at Patrick and she hated that she felt like a complete failure right now.

Jason really got to her and she hated that she was allowing him to mess with her life. She wouldn't have blown up at Patrick if Patrick had a son. Plopping down on the couch, she sighed, as she saw that Brenda was calling her again for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

Things had been so good for her until Jason had said he wanted her back. He must be crazy to think she would give him a chance, especially after he cheated on her. With Jason and Carly being best friends, it was something she wasn't looking forward to, especially with Carly being Jax's partner in running the Metro Court.

It still amazed her that Jax and Carly were partners and she couldn't help but to wonder how the hell that had happened, anyway. Last time she saw Carly, she was sleeping with Jason, and right under her nose. She still couldn't believe she had stayed with Jason as long as she had.

She hadn't wanted to run from Patrick but she was just so angry at herself. First, she assumed that Patrick was married while taking her out on a date, and then, she had to snap at him for hiding his son from her. Why did it even matter if he had a son? She just didn't understand why she was being so bitchy.

The way she was acting, it was so unlike her, and she was starting to wonder if she would ever find happiness with a man now that she lost any chances with the handsome, brilliant Dr. Patrick Drake.

Knock! Knock!

Hearing the knock at her door, she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore whoever it was. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and she just leaned her head back against the bed she was sprawled out on.

A few moments later, the knock came again.

Knock! Knock!

Didn't they understand that she didn't want to talk to anyone right now? As the tears filled her eyes, she rubbed at her temples, and she just hated how she was feeling right now. After running out on Patrick and avoiding Brenda's phone calls, she felt like the most horrible person right now.

How could she even face Patrick again? Surely, he hated her guts, right? After snapping at him the way she had, she wasn't even sure if he would ever want to speak to her again. There was no way a man like Patrick Drake would want to see her ever again.

"Come on, Robin. I know you're in there. I checked before I drove over here," Patrick called out from the door.

Startled as she heard his sexy voice, she blinked the tears away. She had to be dreaming. Patrick Drake was not here at her door, asking to talk to her. He just wasn't.

"Robin, please. Will you let me get the decency I deserve on explaining why I didn't tell you about Jordan?" Patrick begged, pounding on her door again.

Hearing his voice again, she fidgeted with her fingers, and she let a sigh leave her lips. No man had made her feel so flustered or so frustrated like she did with Patrick. Not even Jason, thankfully, made her feel this way, and she began to wonder what made Patrick so damn special. He made her so nervous like no other man had been able to do. The more she thought about Patrick, the more excited she began to feel.

"Fine, be cooped up in that hotel room. I guess I'll see you around."

Robin quickly opened the door and she saw the smile on his face.

"I knew that would work," Patrick said with a grin, as he looked at her, and he placed his hands on his hips. "So, do I have to wait out here all day or are you going to let me inside?"

Robin didn't say anything but stepped aside. Once Patrick was inside, Robin shut the door, and then leaned back against the door, not saying a single word.

"Robin, I'm sorry---"

"No!" Robin cried out, as she shook her head. "Don't apologize."

"But I thought that's what you---wanted, right? Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her, and he felt like he was a failure.

"No," Robin said, slumping down to the floor, as she looked up at him. "I think that I'm the one that needs to apologize, Patrick. I have never blown up like that before. I don't even know you as much as I only wish I did."

Patrick moved over to where she was and sat beside her on the bed. "Well, I am willing to take that chance, Robin."

Robin blushed, as she looked at him. "You still want to get to know me?"

"Of course I do but I want to set something straight. I want to tell you about my son, Jordan."

Robin was confused. "What is there to tell?"

Patrick could see she was a little nervous and he smiled, as he looked at his lap. He took out his wallet, pulling out a picture of a woman with a baby. "This was his mother. She died of lung cancer. She was a really good friend of mine. We went to college together, actually. We went to Columbia University. I was always helping her out because her family didn't approve of Jordan. The thing is she was raped and I was the only one that helped her. When she died, Jordan was only fourteen months old. Her parents wanted custody of Jordan."

Robin was in shock, as she listened. "What happened next?"

"Well, with me being a single bachelor and being a successful doctor, and hearing how her parents treated her daughter, I got full and legal custody. He's a really good kid but he is sensitive sometimes, which is normal," Patrick said, as he looked at her. "I didn't want to tell you like this, though."

Robin blushed, as she leaned her head back against the door. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay, Robin, but you can always make it up to me by allowing me to take you to dinner?" Patrick suggested, as he slid his hand into hers, and bringing her hand to his lips.

Robin giggled, as she looked up at him. "I think I can definitely do that, doctor."


	4. Surprises in the fun of the night!

It's been five years since she has set foot back into Port Charles and she left because of the day she caught Jason Morgan in bed with another woman. She hasn't been able to forgive him ever since and she's only coming back because Brenda is dragging her to Port Charles. What happens when she sees Jason again? Can she forgive him? Most of all, what happens when she sets eyes on Dr. Patrick Drake?

To let everyone know, the lyrics in this chapter are by Daniel Bedingfield. A friend of mine helped me decide on it and I thought it was a really good song. There will be a few more chapters and then Distant Attraction will be done. If you really liked this story, I suggest you read Fresh Beginnings, as it's almost like this, except Robin's pregnant with Jason's child, and instead of Carly and Jason sleeping, it was Liz. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, as I am writing in the epilogue now at the moment.

**-4-**

**January 17, 2008: 7:30 P.M.**

After begging his father and Bobbie to watch Jordan that night, so that he could take Robin Scorpio on a date, he was very pleased that she liked where they were going. Usually, women hated going to bars, but this woman, Brenda's best friend, didn't mind going to one... And it seemed like Robin knew more people he knew, which at times he found rather disturbing, in a good way.

"Can we go in now?" Robin asked with a smile, as she looked at Patrick, who was fidgeting with his hands, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "What is the matter with you?"

Patrick looked at her, as they stood outside of Jake's. "What are you talking about?"

"You look terrified or something. Do you need to go to General Hospital? Do I honestly make you that nervous?" Robin grinned, as she looked up into his eyes and stepped forward, placing her hands into his. "I promise I won't bite – well, not too hard, anyway."

Patrick's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Uh – what? What did you just say?"

Robin laughed, as she tugged at his shirt. "Patrick, you need to relax. I am just your date tonight. We're going to drink, dance, and play pool. We are here to have fun. Just trust me tonight, okay?"

He looked into her eyes and he couldn't turn his eyes away from her beautiful chocolate ones. God, she was beautiful, and he felt so stupid. He was suppose to be the perfect gentleman tonight and he was acting like a smitten fool. Patrick Drake needed to get his act together.

"I trust you. I'm sorry. For some reason, I just – became really nervous but I guess that's what happens when you like someone. I can't help it when someone looks as beautiful as you, Robin... But I've also noticed that something seems to be bothering you," Patrick said, as he led her into Jake's as he still held her hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"If we do, I am going to need a drink. How about you get us some beers and I put on a song on the jukebox since it's way too quiet in here?" Robin offered, as she looked into his eyes with a small smile.

"Sounds like a plan, gorgeous."

As Patrick walked over to the bar, he ordered two beers for both Robin and him. He couldn't help but hope that Robin was really all right. She had been so quiet ever since he had told her about his son Jordan Michael. He knew that she liked Jordan, so he knew something else must be bothering her.

Placing the money on the counter at the bar, Patrick took the beers to the small table that Robin was sitting at, and then took his place after handing her a beer.

"So, let's get straight to it. I want us to have a really good time tonight but we cannot do that if you are going to continue acting like something is bothering us," Patrick said, as he took a swig of his beer. "So, what's going on?"

"It's Jason."

Patrick rolled his eyes, as he looked over at her. "What does that fucker want? If he thinks he has a shot with you, he's going to have to get in the back of the line. I'm first, you know?"

Robin blushed, as she listened to him. "I like the sound of that but he was going on and on about how much he wanted me back in his life. One thing that remains certain with him is that: once a cheater, always a cheater."

"I really like that motto. Does Jason know it? Maybe we should stamp it on his forward, so when he looks in the mirror everyday, he will remember?" Patrick suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Funny – you're really funny," Robin said with a smirk, as she looked into his eyes. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I just need him to stay away from me. When he cheated on me five years ago, he knew exactly what he was doing when he slept with Carly."

"Have you dated anyone since Jason?" Patrick asked, as he moved some hair from her face.

"I have had a few dates but they weren't anything serious. After Jason cheated on me with that blonde witch, I just – couldn't find myself to fall for another man. To be honest, I was terrified of getting hurt again," Robin admitted with a shy smile on her face. "Then, I met you."

"I feel so special," Patrick teased, as he looked at her when she took a swig of her bear. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did it happened?"

"Well, I called Jason telling him I was going to be home late because I had a consult with Alan," Robin began, as she looked down at the tabletop. "I guess Carly heard me and she went to go see Jason at our place. Jason was so drunk, and when I walked into my home with Jason, I saw the two having sex. Let's just say that it was one of the many reasons of why we broke up."

"Wait, there's more?" Patrick asked, as he was getting a little intrigued.

Robin had to laugh at that and she put the beer bottle down in front of her. "Well, I didn't really love Jason anymore. He was spending all of his lovely time with Carly, instead of his girlfriend, and I was more like a roommate to him, anyway. I busied myself in my research mostly because I thought he would notice but – he didn't."

"He sounds like an asshole to me," Patrick said, as he looked at her with a genuine look on his face. "I wouldn't be caught dead with that blonde bimbo. I mean, she's always all over me when she's around."

"Carly likes competition when it comes to the men in my life. Even though she is married to Lorenzo Alcazar, who is just too blind to see what Carly's really like, she still wants to take away the most important men in my life. She's going to try to seduce you, you know?"

"It won't work," Patrick said, as he pushed her chin up, and then flashed her a smile. "I am not even remotely attracted to blondes. I love brunettes, especially the one sitting right in front from me."

"Oh Patrick," Robin blushed, as she looked over at him, and then heard a song playing on the jukebox. "Oh, this is one of my absolute favorites!! Do you want to dance, Patrick? Pretty please – with sugar on top?"

"I'd dance with you, any day – anywhere – anytime, and you know it," Patrick said, standing up with a smile on his face, and then helped her up to her feet. "Besides, if I get to hold you close to me, I am sure one lucky man."

Robin grinned, as they got to the dance floor, and she laid her head against his chest.

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**

**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**

**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**

**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**

**I never know what the future brings **

**But I know you are here with me now**

**We'll make it through **

**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**

Patrick couldn't help but listen to the words. The words were like a calling for him and he honestly only felt this way with one woman. The way Robin's body felt into his arms was like it was some sort of sign. Patrick Drake had fallen pretty hard for his best friend's girlfriend's best friend. He just couldn't himself.

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**

**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**

**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**

**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**

**If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**

**I don't know why you're so far away **

**But I know that this much is true**

**We'll make it through **

**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**

**And I wish that you could be the one I die with**

**And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with**

**I hope I love you all my life**

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**

**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

Robin's body tingled, as she felt Patrick's hands slide up and down her hips, and she looked up into his eyes. Before she knew what was happening, she felt Patrick's lips brush against hers gently. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was the first kiss she had in years. Her arms wrapped around Patrick's neck, as she slowly made the kiss passionate. Parting her mouth, Robin felt Patrick's tongue push into her mouth, and their tongue's began to wrestle.

**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away**

**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**

**'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right**

**And though I can't be with you tonight**

**You know my heart is by your side**

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**

**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

Patrick hadn't even noticed that the song was over and he pulled Robin's body closer, so that there was no space in between each other, and his right hand slid into her dark raven hair, soft moans leaving both of their mouths. He felt Robin's hands sliding up and down his hard, chiseled chest, and he pulled his lips away from hers, breaking the kiss.

As they locked eyes on each other, Patrick smiled, as he stroked her bottom lip.

"You're definitely a good kisser," Robin said softly, as she continued to run her hands up and down his abs through his shirt. "A very good one indeed."

"You're not so bad yourself," Patrick said, as he led her to a pool table, and began to rack up the balls that were sprawled over the pool table. "So, when you go back to Paris, do you think I will be able to see you again?"

Brenda hadn't told Patrick? Oh, this was definitely good.

"Didn't you talk to Jax or Brenda?" Robin grinned, as she sat down on the edge of the pool table cueing her pool stick in her hand. "I would've thought."

Patrick racked the rest of the balls in the middle of the table and he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. He knew that something was going on but what – he didn't know.

"Robin, what didn't Brenda and Jax tell me?" Patrick asked, as he walked over to where she was, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"Well, Brenda's going to be residing in Port Charles, becoming Kate Howard's assistant for a little bit. She knows her from the fashion industry, so why not? With my best friend living here, why can't I?" Robin asked, teasingly, as she looked at the look upon his handsome face. "Surprise!"

"Robin, this is great!" Patrick said, as he kissed the tip of her freckled nose, then winking his eye at her flirtatiously added, "Now, I don't have to worry about the what "coulds"...With you here, we'll make things happen.."

"Even if I had been living in Paris, we could have worked something out," Robin blushed, as she looked into his eyes. "And with us both working in the same field sort of, we would have probably met in medical conferences too."

"So true," Patrick chuckled, as he looked into her eyes. "I am learning more and more about you every, single day."

"And you will continue doing so. Do you think that Alan will allow you a few days off? Jax, Brenda, and I are going to Paris day after tomorrow. I would love it very much if both Jordan and you could come and help us pack," Robin said with a smile on her face.

"I think so and I will have to see if my father will be able to cover my cases, while I am away."

Patrick walked away from her for a second and he grabbed them both a bottle of beer, after throwing away their empty bottles. As he handed her the beer bottle, he smiled as he looked up into her eyes.

"Do you think your father will take the cases?" Robin asked, never taking her eyes of off his as she slid off of the edge, taking a sip of her beer and then set it to the side.

"If he won't, I will just mention you and that you're moving here to be with me," Patrick said with a playful wink, grabbing a pool stick. "So, how about a friendly game of pool?"

"Sounds like fun," Robin smiled, as she watched him play a twenty on the edge, and she grinned up at him. "Oh, this is going to be fun. You're SO going home broke, buddy!"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Patrick said, as he shook his head at her, knowing this was going to be very interesting.


	5. This is only the beginning!

It's been five years since she has set foot back into Port Charles and she left because of the day she caught Jason Morgan in bed with another woman. She hasn't been able to forgive him ever since and she's only coming back because Brenda is dragging her to Port Charles. What happens when she sees Jason again? Can she forgive him? Most of all, what happens when she sets eyes on Dr. Patrick Drake?

* * *

Well, here is the final chapter, and it has smut, so if you are not mature enough to read this, DO NOT read. I warned you, so do not be offended. It's really graphic, as that's what I get for reading Christine Feehan books. Ha, sue me. Anyway, I really hope that everyone has really enjoyed this story. My smut is still improving. If you don't, well, please keep it to yourself. I hope the way I ended it was really all right. Now, I can get back to writing in my other stories. I appreciate all the comments. Remember, if you comment, leave a review that says something else besides a smiley face or something that tells me to update.

**-Epilogue-**

**January 18, 2008: 9:17 A.M.**

Robin looked at Jordan, who was sitting next to his father and beside her as well, and she smiled softly. She had to admit that this little angel was the spitting image of him. Even though he wasn't his son, he looked a lot like him. Maybe he was his son but he didn't tell anyone. Shrugging the thought away, she smiled when she saw that they were almost in Paris. She was so excited because she had been living here for the last five years.

"I can see someone's excited," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he grabbed her hand, and kissed the palm of it.

"You have no idea," Robin said with a grin on her face, as she looked over to Jax and Brenda, who were fast asleep. "I am just thankful that Sonny's letting us borrow this plane for a few days. We can take all of our things onto the plane, well, not everything. We're going to have to have our furniture shipped."

"I cannot wait to see where you have lived these last couple of years," Patrick said, as he looked into her eyes. "Will I get a tour of this city or am I going to just going to help you pack?"

"I'm not that mean," Robin laughed, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Of course we can go for a tour around Paris. I mean, after all, I need to go get my things at the hospital."

"I want to see where you work. Hôtel-Dieu it is, right?"

"Yes, it is, and I can show you that deli I mentioned to you a while back. The Moulin de la Vierge, as I am positive you will love the pastries there."

Patrick chuckled, as he looked into her eyes. "I am sure that I will enjoy it, especially if I am being accompanied by my beautiful girlfriend."

Holding the brown boxes in her hands, along with some duct tape, she watched Patrick and Taylor look around the place in awe - while Jax and Brenda were beginning to pack up some of Brenda's things- and she couldn't help but smile when her eyes set on Patrick and Jordan again. As she shut the door, she watched Jordan sit on the floor after Patrick turned on the television for his son.

"This is definitely a nice place you have here," Patrick said, as he followed Robin to her room, and he smiled when he looked into her eyes once they got into the room.

"Thank you," Robin said, as she handed him a few boxes, pointing to the bathroom. "Can you pack the stuff in there?"

As Robin watched Patrick go into the bathroom, she began to pack her clothes in the suitcases she'd taken out of her closet. It still surprised her how well everything was going for the two of them. After having a fun-filled night with Patrick, everything had been so perfect, and it was then that she knew that moving to Port Charles had been the best decision she could ever make.

It had been about five months since Patrick and Robin had started dating or the fact that she had got a transfer from Hôtel-Dieu to General Hospital. Alan was beyond thrilled that she was working in his hospital and Robin was more than overjoyed, because she was with the one man that treated her better than Jason Morgan had ever done for her. Jason had continued to bother her, claiming that they would get back together, and each time, she would make it clear that she never wanted to be with a cheater or a mob enforcer like him.

Jordan had just got picked up to go to soccer camp with a few of his friends, and now, Patrick and Robin were all alone in his house. She knew something was bothering him. And she also knew that she was definitely going to find out before going home ( where she was sure Brenda and Jax were shacking up in the sheets).

"Baby, what's wrong?" Robin asked, as she sat on his lap, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them softly. "Is it me – or something?"

"No!" Patrick panicked, as he looked deeply into her eyes, and he cupped her cheek lovingly. "It could never ever be you... no matter what you think."

Robin blushed, as she pressed her forehead against his, and she took a deep breath. "Then, what's bothering you, baby? You've got your girlfriend worried and I don't like being worried. You should know that better than anyone. So, tell me what's buggin' at you!"

Patrick sighed, as he slid his other hand up to her other cheek, cupping it as well. "I just have a very important question to ask you, that's all."

Robin's eyes lit up and she smiled softly when she looked at him. "What kind of question?"

"I don't know if this is too slow or too fast for you but would you be interested in living with Jordan and me? I know this seems all of a sudden but –"

Robin grinned happily, as she kissed him hard, and then pulled away. "I'm sorry but I've actually been wondering when you would ask me that. I mean, I practically live here, anyway."

A grin spread across his face when he heard her response. "Does that mean that you are going to move in with me?"

Nodding her head, she pressed her body even closer against him. "Yes, and for that, I think that you deserve a very good treat. Don't you agree with me on that?"

Patrick's eyes lit up like a little boy getting a piece of chocolate. "Ooooh? What kind of a treat?"

Robin's body slid away from him and she stepped down in between his legs, sliding her hands erotically over his inner thighs, and then finally allowed one hand to rub ferociously against the aching bulge.

"Well, it looks like you're in – pain here, and I think I should fix that. Don't you agree?"

"Uh huh," Patrick gasped, his breath beginning to come in small pants, as he looked down at his girlfriend, watching her beginning to unbutton his jeans. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Are you crazy?" Robin gasped, as she looked up at him. "I've been dying to do this to you since the day we came back from that convention in Boston!"

Patrick grinned down at her and he leaned back against the couch, trying to get even more comfortable, wanting to see what she could really do with that pretty, little mouth of hers. As he watched her with intense eyes, feeling his eyes roll in the back of his head when she grabbed his erection in his boxer briefs, a gasp left his lips. It had been a really long time since a woman had ever touched him. Sure, there had been rumors about him sleeping with women, but he never allowed himself to get carried away, especially with his son around.

Suddenly, another gasp left his lips when she allowed her tongue to run up and down the length of his now fully engorged member, and he closed his eyes. Muffled moans left his lips when he felt her mouth over the head of his hard length, his cock throbbing in her mouth. Just feeling Robin's delicate yet erotic moves like this, he was definitely so sure he would cum right there in her hot mouth, and he whimpered.

Robin's mouth slid once again over Patrick's length, reaching down where she grabbed his balls gently in her other hand, squeezing him gently. Her eyes never left Patrick's, as she moved her tongue along his length, moving her other hand back and forth along his length, stroking him each time her mouth would lift off of him.

"Robin – fuck!" Patrick managed to say, as he ran his hand through his girlfriend's hair, and he moved his hips lightly, sending his thick erection into her mouth. He enjoyed how good her tongue felt along his cock and he groaned out, panting heavily, wanting – needing her like a fire needed to be put out.

Robin moved her mouth off of him and she smiled, as she slid her hand that was squeezing and massaging his balls to his chest, while her other free hand continued to stroke and fondle him.

"Robin – stop! Stop!" Patrick gasped, as he saw the pout on her face, and he sighed when he saw that she looked really sad. "What's wrong?"

"Did I do it wrong?" Robin asked, as she moved her hands away from him.

"Oh no! No, that's not what I meant," Patrick said, as he leaned forward, and placed a kiss on her lips. "It's been a very long since I've made love, and I am not sure if I do, well, you know, if I will be able to get back "up" in time to be inside of you. I want you so much, Robin. I want you – now, baby."

Robin gasped, as she looked up at him, and then looked down at the hard member in his lap. "Well, I need some help with my clothes. Would you mind helping me?"

As he kicked off his boxers and his jeans, along with his socks, he stood up with a determination on his face. "I would be honored to help out my girlfriend here." Patrick's hands slid over to Robin's blouse, not wasting a moment, whereas, he began to unbutton her shirt very slowly, teasing her. His thumbs tracing the nipples that were only covered by thin pads of her black and purple, lace bra, as he unbuttoned her blouse. Robin was the most beautiful woman alive and he was determined to show her exactly how beautiful she was.

"Mmm baby, you're teasing me," Robin moaned out, as she unbuttoned his shirt the same time, watching his muscles flex against her fingertips. Robin looked up at him, as the two of them slid each other's blouses off of their shoulders to the heap of clothes by their feet.

Getting down on his knees, he slid his fingers around her, squeezing her perfect ass, and then snaked his hands over to her inner thighs where he squeezed her. His hands then slid to the zipper of her jeans, unbuttoning them very slowly, and then smirked when he saw the matching boy short underwear when he slid the zipper down. He smirked, as he watched her step out of her jeans when they finally hit her feet around his hands.

"I'll be back," Patrick said, as he left her there in her bra and underwear, heading into his bedroom. As he got to his room, he pulled open his underwear and sock drawer, grabbing the condom and then sheathing his erection. He stroked himself, as he walked back to the living room where he saw his girlfriend was naked, which only made his erection feel a little bit bigger in his hand.

"I thought I'd finish your job," Robin winked, as she walked up to him, and she smiled up into his dark brown eyes, wanting him. "I need you so badly, baby."

Patrick didn't say anything and he cupped her breasts, allowing his thumbs to stroke her nipples where his tongue pushed greedily into her mouth, not wasting a moment. All he knew was he needed to feel every inch of his girlfriend's body pressing right against his. He felt Robin's small hand wrap itself around him and then guide himself right against the velvet folds of her womanhood.

He wasn't sure if he could hold on at this rate, and he did the only thing he could think of before he would lose his mind, aching to feel her so much. Leaning forward as his back arched back, Patrick moved his thick manhood deep inside causing Robin's breath to hitch as she felt her walls expanding for him.

Small gasps left her lips, her mouth agape, and she pressed her back against the wall next to the couch. Bending her leg, she placed her foot on the arm of the chair, and she leaned right back against the wall, loving the sensations of pure ecstasy she was feeling when he pushed every inch of his throbbing cock deep inside of her.

Grabbing her other leg, he wrapped it around him, and looked deeply into her eyes when he finally got the urge to break the passionate kiss. "So good – tight, baby." Patrick's hands gripped her ass with his hands and that's when the two began to move in sync. The crashing, arching and bucking of their hips – was the only thing they could do at the moment...their bodies showing the love, the passion that lay deep in their hearts -.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled herself more along his length, moving her hips up and down, and Robin let little whimpers of pure and sheer lust shine through her eyes. Moans left her lips each time the two moved along each other. The sounds of their skin erotically rubbing against one another, and she ran her hands up and down his back, her nails tracing his skin – the sweaty skin that was beginning to pour over both of their flesh.

"Patrick – oh!" Robin cried out, as she locked her leg tightly around him, and she wasn't even sure how much longer she could hold on, especially with the way his fingers continually tracing her nipples. Her hard nipples brushed against his strong fingers, her body feeling like electricity was splurging through her entire system, all she could do was whisper out his name like a beautiful song to his ears. Nothing had spilled through her body, and when he reached one of his hands down above her pearl to her clit, she opened her eyes wide since she was so sensitive. "I – oh goodness!"

Patrick chuckled against her neck, flicking his tongue over the side of her neck, sucking on her skin, while he pushed his length deeper and harder, pounding into her with a great need. He needed – no, he wanted more and more of her, and he did just that. He slid his thumb over her hard clit, stroking it gently, and he smiled when he pulled back to see the pleasurable look upon her face.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Uhhhh, uh-huh, so good," Robin panted, not being able to take it anymore. "I can't – please!"

With one fiery thrust of their hips, Patrick finally let go into the condom where Robin began to spill her juices around his sheathed cock.

Patrick's arms slid tightly around Robin, panting harshly into her neck, and he rubbed her back gently, wanting her to enjoy herself right now. He kissed along her shoulder, leaving love bites, and then pulled back to look at her when he saw the lustful look upon on her face.

"Baby," Robin breathed erratically, as she looked into his eyes lovingly. "I love you so much."

"I know, baby. I love you too."

After a while, they both lay against the couch a throw blanket covering their nude and spent bodies, unable to take their eyes off of each other.

"You know, I never imagined the man I was so attracted to the first time I saw you at the Metro Court would be you," Robin admitted with a sheepish, shy smile on her face.

"Me either," Patrick joked, as he kissed the tip of her nose. "I have to say you're the best girlfriend – lover I could ask for."

Robin smiled, as she kissed him softly, and she pulled back to look into his eyes. "I never thought moving back to Port Charles, I could be so happy, but in all honesty, I am glad you're the man that made me see that life is worth living for."

Patrick held her close to him and he smiled, as he stroked her side under the throw. "And to think I was going to give up on love all together."

"Never," Robin said with a huge smile on her face. "You, Patrick Drake, are the love of my life. Even across the distance, you were the man I knew I was going to end up with."

"You are my attraction – even when you were so angry at me when I didn't tell you about Jordan," Patrick chuckled, as he kissed her lips again.

"I am so happy to hear that," Robin smiled, as she laid her head against his chest, and she ran her hand up to his cheek. "We have six weeks alone before Jordan comes back. We better make good use of it..."

"If it will be anything like this, it will definitely be worth it," Patrick said, as he kissed her once again, giving her an earth-shattering kiss.


End file.
